


Venom's Light

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Luna starts trying to save the forest from an mad man but ends up trying to save the man.
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Venom's Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts), [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts), [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for Day 6 - A gift in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Cast the Dice - Large Straight in Wizarding Crossover Connection  
> Trope - Enemies to Friends
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50420644271/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> For my writing friends - because you push me and stand behind me and never let me run from a story that might scare me ...

_He was a terror to the creatures of her forest and she would never forgive him …_

Luns walked through the forest weeping. She could see all the creatures that he had destroyed in his attempt to establish control. Nargles and pixies were not her favorite creatures but they still had a place in the forest. She had heard his name whispered by the bowtrukles and wood sprites. Venom was trying to take her forest from her and the creatures.

_She watched him even when he was sleeping …_

He watched her sleep in the tent. It was only fair to have his turn watching her. He felt her watching him as he slept. She walked through the moonlight in his dreams. Venom talked to him every minute of the day and told him she was the enemy. But, she was too gentle. They would crush her if he let her close. Venom needed to claim this forest and she was an obstacle to their dominion. It might be nice to know who was trying to take away what he wanted. Maybe next dream, he could ask her name.

_He was injured and she needed to heal him …_

Luna woke with a start from her dream. She could almost hear him breathing as she looked around her dark tent. She kept seeing two people instead of one, like something had split him in two. Maybe, he was attacking the forest to keep from attaching himself. She could work with that. He seemed so angry in all her dreams. Or, at least part of him was angry. The other part of him seemed lost and scared. How does a person get split into two? Can she find a way to save him and the forest?

_She was meddling where she did not need to be …_

Venom was waging a war in his head. He wanted control of the body and the forest. Eddie knew he could not let Venom have total control of the body because he would destroy the entire world, not just this forest. Something magical was feeding both sides of the argument in his head. The only time his world was quiet was when she was watching him. Maybe, it was better if he left and gave her back the forest.

_He was two in one and both were in pain …_

Luna dreamed of him again. But, it wasn’t just him. There was another with him, in the shadows. The shadow seemed to be pulling him in two different directions. Something more was happening than she had originally seen. Maybe he was more tormented soul than terrorist of the forest

_She was relentless and fearless …_

Eddie could feel her reaching out for him. She called to him when he was awake and when he slept. A calm voice in the moonlight. A promise of peace. She talked of making two one if only they had the courage to find her. If only Venom would listen. Maybe they could share the forest. He was ashamed of what he had done. She would never forgive him. But, still, she called to him.

_He is hiding from me …_

Luna searched the forest every night. She let the moonlight lead her closer to him, calling his name. She had found the spell that could help him mend the two parts of himself. She could feel his pain, but she could not find him. The shadow half was growing stronger, fighting to keep control. She was losing the man she had seen in her dreams, the one that called for help. “I can be your friend, but only if you find me…”

_She is waiting for me …_

Venom took him to her. He took over and walked into the tent she had set up in the middle of the forest. For once, the symbiote listened and did what Eddie wanted. It let him see her sleep. Eddie willed the mask from his face so he could see her without filters. She seemed small and frail but he knew she wasn’t. She was relentless and she wanted to save him. “Wake up, little one…”

_He is my friend …_

Luna woke with a start. He was standing over her looking lost. She blinked as the mask slowly began to cover his face. “Thank you for coming to see me. I can help you if you will let me…”

_She is my friend, for now …_

“I’m sorry I woke you. You called to me.” Eddie felt the mask close over his face as Venom reclaimed control. “I can’t keep it away much longer.”

“Don’t fight it then,” Luna whispered as she watched the struggle between the mask and the man. “Invite it to join you. A power struggle will only tear you apart. An invitation to join might just save you…”


End file.
